No One Does
by TheeGhostQueen
Summary: The Possibles 3. Nick, Caleb, and Kody are in a famous band and enter high school forced. Esz Jackson: a poor stubborn student. Misery almost all her life. How does she cope with it all? And after meeting her favorite band, will she open her eyes to a whole different world? Can she finally stand up to everything that has pushed her down? Read and Review, please! AU.
1. Just FYI

**HEY PEOPLE WHO CLICK ON MY STORY! I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT YOU ARE HERE AND THAT YOU ARE GOING TO READ THIS STORY.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF C.O.N... ONLY MY OCs! :D  
**

**_Listening to: "Take My Hand" ~Simple Plan_**

* * *

**Esz POV**

**Yesterday, I heard a rumor that the all time teen stars **The Possibles 3 are going to come Brooks Performing Arts. Today, I want to find out if it was true or not.

Wait, back it up to an explanation. My life. See, I have a problem. Huge problem. And that problem is that I don't belong in Brooks Performing Arts and I don't know about life anymore. So make that two huge problems.

That school is for the rich and talented. Apparently, I don't fit in because I'm only talented and smart but not rich; that's why I don't belong there. Or at least that's what a lot of the other students tell me.

I started out with some friends, but once word got around that I was poor person, with a stripper for a mother, and a bummed out dad: people just got disgusted of me. I don't know why they would do that since I'm always nice to people but I had a feeling that Chesley Bann and Stone Blakemore had something to do with this. This process seemed to be a repeating thing because all throughout my life, things would start like good and peaceful. But then someone decides to hate on me and spread those rumors and BAM! Just like that, no one stuck with me in school.

Hang on scratch that, only one person did become my friend and eventually my best friend.

Nico Prior was a transfer in my elementary school in third grade. When I tried to give him the cold shoulder, he decided to just stay with me. He was an inch taller than me with jet black hair, sea-green eyes, pale skin, high cheekbones, and also had an athletic build. He was kinda rich so he got to many places but nothing like those snobby rich kids that I've seen. I always liked his fashion because it was always simple like mine; nothing fancy and all that. Nico was always there for me when tough times came around and would comfort me when I had no one else to go to. We would always play music together as well since it was our favorite hobby.

The best part that made me love him even more (like a brother) was that when I was forced to apply to this horrible school, he did the same. I was ever so grateful that I wouldn't face high school all by myself.

My mom is a Bourbon stripper who's decent enough and really nice to people who helps us out. I really love her and I would do anything to protect her and keep her happy.

My dad on the other hand was a manager at a mini mart but he mostly stayed home all day. And he's terrible. I mean really terrible; I hate him with all my heart but I don't have the heart or courage to kick him out. He used to be a police officer and a great one but he got injured and then got laid off. He was the never the same after that incident and it really tore me apart because he used to be my hero back then. Dad would now always sit on the couch and watch ESPN all the time. His buddies would come over from time to time to play cards, gamble, or play poker. When that happens, I would leave the house to hang out with Nico, go the park, or stay at Bubba's store. I try really hard not make dad mad but it's not easy. The reward? I.. Let's just say bruises appear on me.

Nico knows. When he found about.. that, I had to put all my strength into holding him back before he went to the door and beat the crap out of my dad.

We were we playing at the park (even though we were 12 at the time) and I fell off the swings. He brought his first aid kit and told me to pull up my sleeve. It was a mistake because I had totally forgotten about the bruises and he saw it. My eyes widened and tried to pull down my sleeve but he grabbed my hand. "Esz," he said quietly. "What caused this? That fall definitely didn't create this."

"It's nothing," I avoided his eyes. He knew all about me and my family. "I'm just really clumsy sometimes. That's all. Come on, I'm fine. Let's go-"

"Esz!" He grabbed my wrist and I winced just a little. "What the hell is this?! Who did it?!"

"Quiet down, Nico." People started looking at us. I dragged him to a tree far away from the playground. "Nico, don't get into this please."

"Who did this though?!" He slammed his fist onto the tree. Then realization dawned on his face. "It's him. Isn't it? It's your dad. That son of a-"

"Nico, calm down." I held onto him, and looked at him in the eyes. "Look Nico, you have to promise me not to angry around my dad. I know what you could do and I really appreciate it that you want to help out but this is my fight. I have to handle this alone. If I have to go through life, I have to face this alone. It's just a stage in life. You can be my supporter. Stay with me and cheer me up at times but this here is my fight. I have to endure it, by myself."

"Damn it, Esz." He pulled me into a tight hug. "You too stubborn for your own good." And I wiped a tear that traced down my cheek before he saw it.

* * *

...

_Too stubborn_. I know that Nico. But where are you now?

The last two days I haven't seen him at all. Usually we would meet up at my house so we can walk to school together. But he's been absent since Thursday. Today was Tuesday. I went to his house yesterday but it was empty.

I wanted to confirm if The Possibles 3 were really coming to our school. They're our, me and Nico, favorite band of all time. Bubba would always play their songs whenever I or Nico came to his store. I didn't really like the guys as crushes because I really don't want the drama at all. It's just not worth it.

Anyways, I went to my first class when the bell rang. As usual, I'm the first one there. I took my usual seat in the front row next to the teacher's desk. I got ready for class while the three students filed into the classroom. The students went to the back of the room and talked among themselves. They were a little suspicious because they were wearing sunglasses even though it wasn't sunny much today. They were also two guys and one girl, which got me even more thinking. The Possibles 3 consisted of 3 teens that are 2 two boys and 1 girl. Oh man. Oh man. I was going to go up to them when more people started to file inside the classroom. Great. Now I never meet them alone. Oh well. Alright, even though I'm a huge fan of them, I promised myself that I won't get involve with the celebrities until I'm older.

"Hey," someone said. I looked up hoping to see Nico grinning down at me, but it was just Madaug. I know funny name, huh? The first time me and Nico met him, Nico pronounced his name as "Mad Dog". I scolded at him to not be rude but Madaug laughed and said that it was all right. I asked him if he pronounced it "Mah-dug" and he smiled, saying that I was the first in many years to get it right.

Madaug looked like one of those stereotypical nerds. His hair is cropped short and dishwater blond with big blue eyes, that were covered with thin-rimmed glasses. He's the computer whiz at this school and he even showed me and Nico that he was really good with the keyboard, piano, and drums. He has a great voice too. Madaug was also one of the few who was nice to me. But he just didn't hung out with anyone except for a few other rich kids who were good on computers as well.

"Morning," I greeted back. "Listen, have you seen Nico?"

He thought about it. "No. Haven't seen him since Thursday."

I sighed. "Where is he?" Then the second bell rang and everyone quieted down while the teacher wrote the date on the board.

"Okay, class." Mr. Rick turned turned to us with a warm smile. "We have three new students that will be with us for the next three years. Please stand up." He told the new teens.

They stood and looked nervous but removed their shades. Sure enough, it was the Possibles 3 band. I gaped at them. I've never thought that I would meet them in my lifetime. But here they were, proving me wrong. Nick cleared his throat and started.

"Hey, teens, Nick Guitar here." He smiled. This guy had cropped short brown hair, and black eyes. He's tall and looks savvy but tough. Sarcasm was his best ability, apparently. He also has this charm that makes you look at him when passes by.. Or so I've read.

"Wassup! Caleb Malphas, coming at you." Caleb was someone I consider as the cool type when I first saw him. I changed my mind quickly on that. He has dark short hair, tall, and perfect features. He also had that aura of being a mischievous person, and that he competes a lot with Nick and Nekoda on their sarcasm.

"And the most awesomest of the group, Kody Kennedy." She said grinning, while the other two rolled their eyes. Her hair was long silky brown hair. She has green eyes that almost looked like they were glowing. She was as tall as her cousins. I also read somewhere that her favorite color is pink, really nice, and blabbed a lot when she got nervous.

The funny thing to me is that they were all 15 who have smart mouths and had a thing for demons and other creatures "make believe".

Once I got out of my shock I turned back to my song. I had to finish the lyrics by Thursday. Then find Nico so we can record the song at Bubba's.

Meanwhile, everyone else went into dead silence. (Well except for the teacher because he was just getting papers ready to pass out.)

Two girls fainted and then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**THIS STORY WAS THAT AWESOME THAT YOU FINISHED IT HUH? XD AND ALSO NOTICE HERE I PUT THEM AS COUSINS. IN THE BOOK, THEY'RE NOT REALLY COUSINS. THIS IS JUST PART OF MY PLOT. **

**WHAT DOES 'AU' MEAN? I DON'T KNOW REALLY SO I JUST PUT IT ON THE SUMMARY.  
**

**I'VE NOTICED THAT THERE ARE BARELY ANY CoN FANFICTION STORIES SO i DECIDED TO MAKE ONE.  
**

**PLEASE BE NICE GUYS. I TRY REALLY HARD AND I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO RIGHT NOW...  
**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. PLEASE?  
**

**AND GO GIVE A HOBO A NICKLE TO TICKLE A PICKLE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT AS WELL. XD  
**

MehhPerson


	2. Jackson Girl and Traditions

**HERE'S THE 2ND CHAPTER! IF I WAS YOU, I WOULD PLAY THE SAME MUSIC AS THEY SING.**

**ANYWAYS :D ENJOY!**

_**LISTENING TO: In The End ~Linkin' Park**_

* * *

**Nick POV**

Everyone stared at us. Three girls even fainted. Then all hell broke loose. All the girls and boys rushed at us almost running me and my cousins over, but we managed to stand on our desks.

"I told you that it'll turn out like this, Nick!" Caleb shouted at me over the noise.

"Well genius, do you have a better idea," I retorted.

"You guys! Shut up and followed my lead!" Kody hopped over one desk and jumped over the mob, running toward the door with me and Caleb following. We closed the door behind them and tried to hold it. "So, where to?"

"How about we make a run for it to the bathrooms?" Caleb suggested.

"Hecks no," I said. "I don't want to take any chances after last t-" I got cut off by the sound of kids yelling.

"Run!" Kody yelled. "Again." We took off and had just turned the corner when our crazy fans came after us. We ran blindly twisting and turning to different hallways, trying to find an exit but ended up even more lost.

"In here!" Kody grabbed them to an empty room. Once inside, they locked the door and sat down, exhausted from the running. "'Not a lot of fans', my ass," she muttered and I had to agree with her.

The room we came into was big and spacy. It seemed to be a storage room though by the looks of it because we saw a lot instruments all organized but they were a little dusty. "Wow," I breathed. "This is a rich kids' school, all right. Look at all these instruments."

"Yeah," Caleb examined them. "Some of them seemed to be untouched for a long time."

"Not all them." Kody picked up one of the basses. It was dark green with black swirls. The bass also was clean, polished, and seemed to be used recently. "Obviously, someone has been here a lot."

"Huh, I guess someone was bored or-"

"Making a song," I interrupted Caleb. "Look, the autistic guitar, drums, keyboard, and microphone are all clean too."

"Wow, that's enough to make music itself. They just need to make the lyrics and they're set." We stood there thinking about this for some reason when the bell rang. I groaned and took out my schedule.

"Now we have to go to class. Hey, what are your guys' schedule?" Kody and Caleb took out their schedules too.

* * *

_**Nicholas Gautier**_

_Locker- 410_

_Period 1- Homeroom_

_Period 2- Math_

_Period 3- English 10/Literature_

_Period 4- Biology_

_Period 5- Music_

_Period 6- Study Hall_

_**Caleb Malphas**_

_Locker- 411_

_Period 1- Homeroom_

_Period 2- English 10/Literature_

_Period 3- Biology_

_Period 4- Math_

_Period 5- Music_

_Period 6- Study Hall_

_**Nekoda Kennedy**_

_Locker- 412_

_Period 1- Homeroom_

_Period 2- Biology_

_Period 3- English 10/Literature_

_Period 4- Math_

_Period 5- Music_

_Period 6- Study Hall_

* * *

"Ok, so right now we go different ways, but then I got Kody 3rd period," I said.

"Yeah, I got demon boy here for math and then we all go to music and study hall together," Kody sighs. "Let's get over with this then."

They look out the door before leaving and took off to their next class.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Me and my cousins came here on Sunday to get a tour of the school, so we knew roughly where we were going. After splitting up, I ran to my class 'cause the warning bell rung and I didn't want to cause a commotion for being late.

Once I got there though, the class was already almost full except for a seat next to a girl in the back of the room. I made my to that desk quietly before anyone notice that I was there. Thankfully no one did, probably because they were all too busy talking among themselves to notice me. I sat down and glanced at the girl.

She had an athletic build and was pretty cute. She also had fierce grey eyes, long black hair with sea-green streaks, a little high cheekbones, and black glasses. Her fashion was simple: a grey long-sleeved shirt, dark blue short jeans, and some worn out Converse. She wore no makeup but that was fine enough because she had this natural look that needed no makeup. In other words, she was beautiful.

So why was she sitting all alone?

I was going to introduce myself to her when the bell rang and everybody took their seats. It was my first week of school but to the others it was their second and second year here. Right now, I'm dreading the moment when the teacher had me introduce myself in front of the class. I guess the other students didn't have to this because it's already their second year and everybody knows everybody by now, probably.

The teacher walked in with a tired expression that said Another boring school day. He set his supplies on his desk and turned to the class. "Good morning, class."

He got a few '_good mornings, heys, and start class already_.' I chuckled at that response.

"Okay, I know that you guys already know me but I'm going to my name again for our new student," he cleared his throat. "I am Mr. Jey and for those who don't know about our new student, he's sitting right there in the back, next to Jackson. Now please introduce yourself."

I stood up and a lot of girls started squealing and talking among themselves. The only one not paying attention was the Jackson girl sitting next to me."Hey guys. I know that you all know me but Imma say it anyways." I cleared my throat, "I'm Nick Gautier and I hope to have an awesome year with you guys!" They all cheered and then five minutes later we were back onto math.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the lunch bell rang, I dashed out the door before anybody mob me. I went to my locker and saw that the girl from math was right next to it, putting things into her locker. "Hey," I said. "What's your name?" She didn't answer me and when I started to think that she was ignoring me, I saw that her eyebrows were scrunched up like she thinking very hard. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her and she flinched, dropping her books and papers. Smooth Nick, very smooth for scaring a girl like that.

"Ah, sorry about that," I helped her gather her things, but one paper caught my eyes. It had lyrics. I read a little bit of it before it got snatched out of my hand.

"It's ok," she said. Her voice was very smooth like but at the same time sharp. "Sorry, I gotta go. Lunch is something that I don't want to miss. See ya." She quickly rushed around the corner and then she was gone. Huh, weird.

I put my stuff away, grabbed my lunch, and locked my locker when a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see Caleb grinning down at me. "What's up?"

"Not much," I responded. "Just that I scared a girl, dropping her papers, catching some lyrics, and not even learning her name in the process."

"All that and no name?" I nodded. "Well, what does she look like?"

I described her and he whistled. "Is she a fan of ours?"

I paused. Was she? "Uhh.. I don't know man. When I was talking to her she didn't freak out about meeting about me like other girls do."

"Maybe-"

"RUN. Guys." Someone breathed behind Caleb. We both jumped at the voice but then noticed that it was Kody.

"What the hell, K-"

"No time," she said. "Get a move on, boys."

"Why?"

"They want a song. Like right now. This girl warned me about it and I took off running to find you guys. So get moving."

Then Caleb eyes widened. "Too late."

I turned to where he was looking at. Sure enough, we were surrounded by fans of ours. One of them took a step forward with a microphone. "Ladies and gentleman! The Possibles 3!" Everyone cheered. "Now we would you guys to come up on the stage outside where the quad is. And perform a song, please."

I groaned inwardly. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Every transfer student must do it. It's tradition."

I look at my cousins and they shrugged. "Alright, lead the way!"

Once again everybody cheered and in no time we were on the stage getting ready. I was going to sing with Caleb backing me up and playing keyboard. I was playing bass and Kody got on the drums. "Okay, so 'Party Up' right guys?" They nodded and I went to microphone.

"Wassup, everyone!" I saw that almost every person was now outside on the quad for us. "We're going to play a song that I think you guys know from our album! Hit it!

_**("Party Up"-Starstruck**_

**Nick**, _Caleb_, _**Both/All three)**_

Me and Caleb got up front and Kody started the beat. We clapped our hand in rhythm and gestured for the audience to follow.

_**Party Up**_

_**Party up**_

_**Put your hands in the sky now, yeah**_

_**If you wanna get fly, We could do it all night now, yeah**_

_**Turn the beat up high, One time for the ladies, yeah**_

_**And the fellas c'mon, We gonna go crazy, uh**_

_**'Til the lights come on**_

I stayed up front while my cousin took a step back to let me sing.

**Tomorrow I'm gonna be on it**

**Think about last night when I strolled in**

**How me and her were just on it**

**And we danced all night 'til the morning**

**I was so bad, You were so right,**

**and the DJ kept that groove right**

**Doin' that dance, it looked so tight**

**Yeah, you in that dress looked so nice**

**You so fly, We viving, Won't stop 'til the beat stop**

**Go ahead, Do your thing, Let the beat rock**

**Spend a little time, Do-si, hop**

**You can play it real cool, but we so hot, hot**

**Like we're burning on fire**

**To have fun is my desire**

**Straight up, and I ain't no liar**

**To the top, let's take it higher**

Caleb joined me again up front.

_**Put your hands in the sky now, yeah**_

_**If you wanna get fly, We could do it all night now, yeah**_

_**Turn the beat up high, One time for the ladies, yeah**_

_**And the fellas c'mon, We gonna go crazy, uh**_

_**'Til the lights come on**_

This time Caleb stayed up front and I went to the back.

_All night, here we go now_

_C'mon and get down on the floor now_

_Now, now baby girl don't slow down_

_'Cause me and you gonna have a show down, uh_

_Lil' mama get low down_

_And I'm gonna rap it out like this,_

_We movin' and groovin'_

_Smooth can't lose with a flow that is so swift_

_So maybe when you wake up,_

_And your face still got that grin,_

_You can smile all day,_

_In that fly girl way_

_And say "Yeah I am that chick"_

_And maybe we can get the DJ to play this track all night_

_And when I ask how you feel out there,_

_**Everybody all say "All right!"**_

_**Put your hands in the sky now, yeah**_

_**If you wanna get fly, we could do it all night now, yeah**_

_**Turn the beat up high, One time for the ladies, yeah**_

_**And the fellas c'mon, We gonna go crazy, uh**_

_**'Til the lights come on (2x)**_

We got on the floor and did some freestyle moves while everyone else kept clapping in rhythm.

_**Put your hands in the sky now (4x)**_

_**Put your hands in the sky (7x)**_

_**Put your hands in the sky now, yeah**_

_**If you wanna get fly, We could do it all night now, yeah**_

_**Turn the beat up high, One time for the ladies, yeah**_

_**And the fellas c'mon, We gonna go crazy, uh,**_

_**'Til the lights come on (2x)**_

We ended with our hands in the air. I could see everyone smiling and having fun but then one person caught my eye. She was the Jackson girl from earlier. She left quickly once our eyes met. I was going to call out to her but I realized that would probably be a bother to her and then the bell rang. Great.

"Thanks for coming out here, people! Now please get to class." I laughed and winked at them.

I followed my cousins to class as people stared at us and complimenting us as well. When we finally got to our music class, the bell rang and the day went like a blur. I honestly can't remember what happen during 5th but when the last bell of the day rang I gathered my stuff slowly.

"Come on, turtle." Caleb groaned. "Why are you going so slow?"

"I don't know. I have this weird feeling that I should. Why are still here then?"

"Because.." Caleb thought about it and when he gave up, he grinned. "Touche my cousin."

A few more minutes passed and finally Kody got impatient.

"URGH," she growled and grabbed all my stuff. She stuffed it in my backpack without organizing anything, zipped it up, and handed my backpack to me. "There. Let's go cause I need to finish some homework before we work on the new song."

"Fine," I grumbled and Caleb laughed at us.

We walked to our lockers. The school is definitely huge. I'm just surprised that no one has ever gotten lost. It took like almost 5-6 minutes before we finally turned the corner that led to our lockers. I saw that Jackson girl again where she was quickly putting her stuff away.

"Is that her?" Caleb nudged me. nodded and he said, "You weren't kidding."

Kody looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

I nodded my head towards the girl. "She's been missing a lot of action today."

Kody studied the girl. "Isn't she in our 5th and 6th period classes?"

I looked at her baffled. "She is?"

Kody rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if you even bother to notice the other students."

I thought about it. "Well let's ask her."

"Uhh," Caleb said. "Guys, you might want to hurry because she's about to leave."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN. JUST THE PLOT AND MY OCs.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. PLEASE?**

**AND GO GIVE A HOBO A NICKLE TO TICKLE A PICKLE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT AS WELL. XD**

~MehhPerson


	3. A Fight, a Follow, and

**Alrighty. Come on people! Meh is feeling lonely without any reviews! Well I have two (AND I AM ENTIRELY GRATEFUL FOR THAT) but i want some support here! It hurts! No flames please though! A simple "I like it" or "Update please" will do!  
**

**_Listening to: "Turn Up the Music" ~Lemonade Mouth XD_**

* * *

**Third POV**

**_Gotta go.. gotta go now.._ Esz thought silently to herself.**

She had to go before Chelsey came to her and make her give her money. Esz forgot to get her money today from her mom and she didn't want Chelsey taking something else from her.

Esz was just locking her locker and rushing around the corner when someone tripped her. She went down hard with her books and her necklace went flying. The people in the hall all laughed at her. She grimaced as she hit one of her bruises. Esz bites her lip to stop her screaming and gets up, gathering her stuff. Everyone was still laughing and no one helped her. Standing up, she was going to make a run for it but Chelsey stopped her.

"Where you goin' Jackson?" Chelsey smirked.

Esz looked at Chelsey with pure hate. "I need to go home. Leave me alone."

Chelsey walked towards her slowly. Every step on her shoe echoed throughout the hall. "Oh I would love to but see you still owe me money. Hand it over."

Esz blew a stray of her hair away from her face. "I owe you nothing, Bann. Shoo away."

Chelsey's eyebrow twitch and gave Esz an evil smile. "Well if you don't want to cooperate. I guess I'll keep this." She held out Esz's necklace and examining it. "Such a pretty thing. Don't know why you have it when you're not."

The other teens said, "Oooooooo..." Like they were watching a battle.

This time Esz smirked. "Well, last time I checked I had more real natural look while you're fake like a barbie doll that no one plays with anymore."

More people, "Oooooooooooooohhh."

The girl fumed. "That's it." Chelsey lunged at Esz and slammed her onto the lockers. Esz's head hit the locker with so much force that she almost passed out. In the process, Chelsey lost grip on the necklace and skidded out of the way. "How about the money?"

"Never," Esz croaked.

"Okay, then." Chelsey slammed her again against the lockers. "Tiff, bring me the trash." Tiff came over bringing a trash can that was full of gross stuff. Esz's eyes widened and try to scrambled away. "Worthless. Why do you even come to this school? It's for the wealthy and talented. Both of which you're not."

Too late, Nick and his cousins watch as the girl named Chelsey dump the trash on the Jackson girl. They were too much in shock to register this and stop it. They have never seen people cruel like this before. Okay, well they have but that's another story; plus this was just plain mean how they all ganged up on her.

"Humph," Chelsey squatted down to look at Esz with distaste. "Next time, like always, you should know what's good for you." She stood up and walked towards the band finally realizing that they were there.

"Oh my god!" Chelsey squealed. "It's the Possibles 3! What's up you guys?"

The three didn't respond to her and stared at Esz while she tried to clean herself from the trash. Kody glared daggers at Chelsey and the others. Nick kept staring at the victim. And Caleb kept looking around wondering where the teachers were. Finally they rushed at Esz with Kody pushing Chelsey aside a little.

"Do need some help?" Kody asked Esz gently while the guys started to clean up her stuff and the trash.

Esz found herself looking at Kody's face. She saw real kindness that she hasn't seen in a long time. But she decided not to accepted the help. This girl knew that it will cause even more problems if she started to get close to rockstars.

"No thanks," Esz said softly. With the help of the lockers' stickiness, she got up and grabbed her stuff that was laid next to her. Her hand went up to her neck and remembered her necklace was missing. Her eyes looked at the ground, searching frantically for her special necklace.

Chelsey laughed. "Why are you helping her? She doesn't belong here in this school. She'll never belong here with all the rich and talented." The evil girl held out her hand and there was the necklace of Esz's.

"Give it back," Esz grumbled.

"What was that? Sorry can't hear you with your messed up face."

"Or you're just deaf," Esz growled, "I said give it back."

"Oh sure, I'll give it back.. when you're dead."

Esz choked back a sob. She wanted to lash out but she contained herself and left the scene, fuming.

"Jackson!" Nick finally found his voice. "Wait!" Esz hesitated but then continued down the street towards Bubba's store.

"Good riddance!" Chelsey clapped. "You guys don't need to defend her. She already has one other loser, Prior I think, to be with her and that's all the friends she needs. Come join the better people that are on your level."

She was still holding Esz's necklace, glittering in the sunlight. Kody was baffled that Esz didn't accept her help and Nick tried to make sense of everything. Then there was Caleb, who walked right to Chelsey and snatched the necklace out of her hand. He grinned and said, "Yeah, I'll your club.."

Chelsey looked like she was going to faint. "Really?"

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

Kody cracked a smile and so did Nick. Caleb went after Esz with Kody and Nick following right behind him, leaving the others shocked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esz didn't take long to get to Triple B. She knew the route by heart already since she's been going there since she was about six years old. She had been wandering around after school because her dad and mom were out of the house and she didn't have a key to open the door.

Then she ran into Mark- literally ran into him. She wasn't looking where she was going and he came.

"Sorry mister," six-year-old Esz said.

He laughed. "That's alright. No harm done, right. And wow it's been a long time since some little kid called me 'mister'."

"Really?" she asked curiously. "Why?"

"Because them people think that I'm crazy- well besides Bubba- and- Oh and I guess some others like Tabitha and Eric and their group of people. Well then other believers would believe that I'm not lying either. I tell you that when the zombie apocalypse comes they'll be begging to us for help. And that's where all the supplies and knowledge me and Bubba keep will be useful. Oh and I suppose many kids will finally understand everything that we tell them. Anyways I got off topic, and yeah, so the parents would tell their children that we're crazy." He looked at Esz in the eyes. "Do you understand now?"

Esz shook her head, confused. "No, I don't mister."

"Well just think that I'm not crazy."

"Ok."

"So what are you doing out here all alone. You could get kidnapped by someone or worse: get killed."

"No one will care if I died," Esz said miserably. "I won't even care either."

The guy's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from a little girl. "Don't say that! What's your name kiddo?"

The little girl hesitated. You don't just give names just like that to a stranger that you've just met. But for some reason Esz felt like he could trust this man. She could hear the kindness in his voice that he would really care if she died. "I'm Esz Jackson," she said slowly. "And you?"

"Well I'm the one and only great Mark!" Mark said cheerfully. "Come on, I'll take to a music store that work in."

The little girl smiled and took the man's hand. There she met Bubba and saw all the crazy things that they did together. They taught her how to play the instruments and how to record her own songs. She had a great time there and decided to go there everyday after school.

Esz remembered these moments as she walked inside the store. Smiling, she greeted Bubba and Mark. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Esz!" Mark said cheerfully. "Good. Good. How about you?"

"I'm fine," she responded. "It's confirmed that the Possibles 3 is attending my school. They put on a show at school."

"But," Bubba said. "You got into a fight with them girls and the teen band was watching by chance."

Esz's shoulders dropped. "How do you know?"

"Girl, we've known you for a long time to know when you get into a fight," Bubba walked into the recording studio.

"Plus," Mark walked to the counter, grabbed a tissue, and handed it to Esz. "Your nose has started to bleed."

"Mann.." Esz walked into the recording studio and dropped her backpack off to wipe the blood. She then took out a piece of paper and skimmed through it. "Hey, I think I'm ready for the song. Will you guys record it?"

Before they responded, they heard the door opening by the bells. "Yeah we will. Just get ready while we go see who's here." Esz nodded and they closed the door behind them.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Maybe she went in there," Nick suggested.

"Well we're not going to now if we just stand here," Kody said. She walks up to the store, looks around, and gasped. "Wow, this place is amazing."

The walls were painted different colors like some paint tornado had come over the night and painted the walls. In the walls were instruments that were in lines organized by their category. They were all grouped together from oldest to newest as well. In the middle was a huge bookshelf that was not filled with books but counter looked old but not that old and had a slogan that read: "_We teach, we fix, and believe all your crazy stories about paranormal things._"

The guys follow her in and they gasp too. "Yeah, a little old fashion but I like it," Caleb said. he examined all the instruments and whistled. "Cool, all them are in top condition."

Nick held one hand to his ear and tried to listen to the song that was playing. His eyes widened. "Hey, they're playing our song that we just sang earlier."

The other two cupped their ears and listened quietly. "_**Party up, Party up. (yeah)...**_"

"Awesome. Looks like we're welcomed here," Caleb laughed.

"Well of course you guys are welcomed here," a voice said from behind the curtain. The person that belonged to the voice came out with a skinny guy behind.

"It would be bad business if I just kick a famous teen band without hearing what they want to do in a music store when they already know how to play," the skinnier guy grinned.

"So brings you guys here in my shop," the fluffy guy asked.

The 3 stood still quiet. They didn't know how to respond to two people that we asking to explain themselves. The bigger man was over 6 feet tall and could easily be pointed out as a redneck. Or a mixture of redneck and Goth. His hair was short and black with a goatee to match it. At first he looked terrifying but the moment he opened his mouth with a thick Southern drawl that came out, he sounded less terrifying and more a like a giant fluffy panda. He looked like he was in his 40s as well. He wore a Dawn of the Dead T-shirt with a red flannel shirt over it, baggy blue jeans, a pair of Doc Martens that were decorated with red skulls.

The other guy was clearly younger. He was barely a head taller than them and probably only seven or eight years older than the teens. His hair was shaggy and light brown with bright green eyes. He could've been pretty but there was the matter of his squared jaw line. Also he apparently haven't shaved in a couple of days because the bead made him look a lot older. This guy had a build so light that made Nick and Caleb a little bit envied. He wore a camouflage shirt and short brown khakis with black Nikes shoes.

"Oh yeah, where are my manners? I'm Mark and this guy over here is Bubba." Mark introduced to them.

Finally Kody was the first one to regain her senses. "Hello. I'm Kody, and that's Nick, and that's Caleb." She jammed a thumb at the boys when she mentioned them.

"Yeah, so as for why we're here. We followed this girl named Jackson after a fight. She lost her necklace, but we got it back for her. Did she by any chance come here?" Nick explained as he showed Bubba and Mark the necklace.

The two glanced at each other. "Alright," Bubba said. "Follow me." He led them to the back room where they saw the girl in the recording place.

* * *

**PLEASE GUYS:**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW, PLEASE?  
**

******AND GO GIVE A HOBO A NICKLE TO TICKLE A PICKLE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT AS WELL. XD**  



End file.
